


Stripped

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Oswald "bond" over blood and violence at the end of Season 2 Episode 9. I suck at summary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I came into this fandom shipping Gobblepot and therefore, despite being completely obsessed with Nygmobblepot, I still am more prone to top from the bottom Oswald in most cases, all though I'm sure it goes both ways. However, now that Ed is “whole” I imagine him as still romantic and gentle, but more aggressive than he was with Miss Kringle. Also, I have a headcannon that they became on a first name basis while drunk eating Chinese food. Love to all shippers across all fandoms.

\- Begins at the end of “A Bitter Pill to Swallow”. 

“My mother always said a party's not a party without entertainment”

Sliding the switchblade into hand with a beaming smile, I quickly step back and get ready to watch, skin tingling with excitement and arousal at the contact , excited not only for the bloodbath but the chance to see my “mentor” at work. He moves to pull the bag back and and smirks “Hope you enjoy the show.” He smugly introduces over his shoulder and my excitement increases to a heady rush. “No need to keep you alive Mr. Leonard. Just Galvan's lackey but let me tell you something. Your position is of no importance to me, you're going to die like the rest of them.” Mr. Leonard starts to moan and struggle anew in his chair and I can’t help myself from letting out a small giggle. Opening thee blade, Oswald runs it down his neck and chest, the space above where most people believe the heart sits. 

“Now you're going to feel what I feel Mr. Leonard.” Before plunging the knife in in mirror to where he was shot and twists the blade slowly. The blood now running down at a much quicker rate, he pulls it out and turns around to give me a bright yet maniacal smile. “You're right Ed, this did make me feel better” I reply with a genuinely happy smile. “I’m glad Os.” He turns back towards our captive but motions me forward. “You said you wanted advice.” I step forward filled completely with curiosity and arousal. In my excitement, I feel heat and power radiating from the man in front of me and it takes every ounce of my will to stop myself from wrapping my arms around his waist and claiming his his silver tongue with my own. A pained moan brings me back to the current situation and I grin wildly, anxious to watch the man work. Slicing through his skin from chest to navel, another thin line of crimson blooms from within paired with a pained moan and I am drawn into another fantasy. I see him using the same knife and the same careful incisions against my skin and I have to bite my lip from moaning and shuddering noticeably. Imagining the bite of the blade against my skin and the heat of the small but powerful man beneath me as he gently draws his mark into my flesh. 

I stiffen, attempting not to draw attention to myself, content to watch the man work, completely focused on the lackey in front of him. Gleefully taunting the man before him, he them once again turns toward me. “Now Ed.” He smirks “How about you show me what you have learned.” Holding out the knife, I look carefully towards is satisfied smile, enhanced by the blood spatters decorating his neck. I take the knife from his hand, and unable to stop myself I brush my fingers against his palm as he hands me the blade. I am rewarded with a small gasp, almost inaudible beneath the muffled screams of Mr. Leonard. Clearing my head, I put my knowledge of forensics to work. I slice the skin from the line on his chest, then connecting it with the deep wound in his chest. I connect the lines and start to make a pattern, when a sharp intake of breath breaks me out of my concentration, and I turn around with a smile. 

“ I was keeping him alive for you to finish off” I giggle happily, but he doesn’t return my smile. “Oswald?” He breaks out of his own daze and quickly plants himself in front of me and reaches up, bringing me back to the day before when he had the switchblade pressed against my throat. I feel a pull on my neck and he yanks me down so we are eye to eye. “Oswald?” I try again softly and his beautiful ice blue eyes meet mine. My hand moves to wipe away the blood unconsciously and we both stand frozen in the moment. Both of us waiting for the other to make a move, I break first, Running my hand through his wild hair, I claim his mouth as roughly and passionately as I had imagined. 


	2. Somebody - Stripped Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald enjoy each others company in a new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone <3 I hope I'm improving with practice :)

Edward's POV - 

Dropping the knife to wrap my arm around him, I pull him closer and his other hand fists in my shirt. I pull back, afraid I had overstepped and my eyes search his as his breath mingles with my own. He smirks and pulls me down by my tie, kissing me roughly and putting his thoughts into actions as his body arches into mine. Feeling the want and excitement through the embrace, I slide my tongue across his lips begging for entrance and he hungrily obliges. Sliding one hand under his shirt tentatively, he moans and arches up in approval and I continue to trail my hand upwards. He begins to caress me in kind, starting to unbutton my shirt when a moan other than our own breaks us out of our lustful haze.

I pull back to glare darkly at the man but Oswald just smirks and kisses me again violently, before breaking off just as quickly and grabs a scalpel from nearby while moving to stand in front of his “gift”. He smirks maliciously and purrs out “As much fun as this has been Mr. Leonard, I have much more pleasurable business to attend to.” Before unceremoniously plunging the knife through his trachea with a seductive smile aimed towards me. Letting out a groan, a claim his lips once again, pinning him to the wall as his legs wrap around my waist and began unbuttoning his shirt with my free hand. He attempts to respond in kind but the angle prevents him from doing so and he growls against my mouth in frustration. “Take me to bed.” Punctuating the command with a harsh bite to my collar bone followed by gentle lapping at the same spot. 

I moan in approval and maneuver us on to the bed and make quick work of his shirt, throwing it beside the bed. Running my hands gently across all the scars and bruises, he lets out a moan of satisfaction and I harden considerably beneath him. Kissing down the hollow of his throat, I bite down harshly where his shoulder and neck meet, causing him to gasp and moan out, the sounds increasing as I start to kiss and suck on the now sensitive flesh. He arches up against me, pulling at my hair to meet my lips in a rough kiss and I moan in kind, as his hand sneaks between us and starts to stroke my aching length outside my clothes. “Os..” I howl into his mouth and he smirks triumphantly attempting to unbutton my own shirt but he groans out in frustration, still unable to move his arm at the right angle to undo the buttons.

“Clothes off. Now.” He commands darkly and the tone sends a jolt of pleasure throughout my body at the same time as relief floods my mind, my length straining painfully in its confines. Excited to be able to fully enjoy and worship the man before me, I quickly pull off my own clothes as well as his own and straddle his waist. He gasps out, pressing his hands to my chest and I still my movements to read his expression. Instead of pain or anger, I see fascination as he gently runs his hands over my chest and shoulders, caressing the scars marking my own skin. Surprised by the gentle treatment, I kiss him softly but with as much passion as before, and his hands trail lower to grasp my cock and quiver above him breathlessly at the simple touch. 

Wanting to prolong the pleasure, I grab his wrists with one hand and use the other to stroke gently across his length as I start kissing down his chest. A hand cards through my hair, nails scraping roughly against my scalp as cries out. “Stop teasing!” It comes out as more of a whimper than a command but I am happy to oblige either way, continuing down his chest and in between his hips until I reach my treasure. Licking at the tip and lapping away the precum, he moans my name and I am filled with satisfaction at the desperate sounds. Stroking as I take him further into my mouth, the hand in my hair begins stroking instead of clawing and I am struck by the difference. Enjoying the gentle caresses but also feeling the loss of the rough treatment as well. The taste of him on my tongue, mixed with the cries of pleasure egg me on, but nearly make me come undone as well. Moaning my name again as I speed up my thrusts, his hand slide down to my back, but when a wave of pleasure hits him, his fingers clench and rake roughly across my back. The mix of pain and pleasure forces a pleasured groan from deep within my throat and I look up to meet his gaze. Flushed and panting he still manages a smug smile, “Liked that did you Ed?” and I respond with a smile of my own before deepthroating his cock in one move. 

He howls in response, hands now back in my hair as his hips start trying to buck and push my length further inside, but I press him down firmly. I replace my mouth with my hand a give him a gentle but firm bite to the inside of his thigh in warning, before lapping at the skin gently as I had before. Expecting him to try to push my head down again, I am surprised when he instead pulls me up for a smoldering kiss. Reaching down to stroke my own length again, I gasp at the contact and he takes the opportunity to bite down roughly on my shoulder, drawing blood. “Fuck me.” He growls simply and the mix of pain and pleasure mixed coupled with his dark tone brings out the darker side of me and I push him back down onto the bed, plundering his mouth with my own as I taste my blood on his lips.

Reaching into my bedside table, I grab for lube and a condom while breaking off the kiss and he moans at the loss. I am suddenly struck by a sense of pride and satisfaction, that despite the fact that I was most likely not the first one to take him, but I was probably the first to actually be intimate with him in such a way. With that thought, I can’t help myself from placing a slower, lingering kiss to his lips as he responds in kind and we are briefly frozen in the moment, letting a tender moment take hold. However, we both feel the aching need to continue and he breaks off to growl against my lips. 

I smirk and slick up my fingers, slowly rubbing my index finger across his entrance, teasing the burning flesh beneath. He gives me a threatening glare and I smirk and proceed to slide a single digit inside as he moan my name in approval. Sliding a second finger in while stroking his cock in time with my thrusts, he starts thrusting to meet my fingers and but I hold firm and start searching for the bundle of nerves. He gasps wildly into my mouth, and I know I have hit the mark ass his nails bite into my skin. I continue to it the spot dead over and over before slowing to add the third finder when he begins mewling out the most delicious sounds of pleasure. I lean back to reveal my handiwork as I continue to make him writhe and moan beneath me with a smirk. With a smirk of his own, he grabs my throat and tugs me down for another bruising kiss while starting to fuck himself on my fingers. “Now, show me you can do a better job than your fingers.” He commands challengingly, despite his flushed form and labored breathing, so I smirk and comply, slicking my cock before muttering in his ear. “Whatever you want my emperor penguin.”

He gives me a dark look and I laugh and line myself up, before remembering the condom. As I go to reach for it, he grabs my hand shaking his head and I groan in response, lining myself up once again and pushing in with one slow but deep thrust, burying myself to the hilt. Both struck breathless by the action, I look into his eyes for confirmation and he nods. While thrusting in gently, his nails start to claw at my back again and another wave of pleasure hits me as I feel the skin tear beneath. I push him back towards the bed and start to speed up slowly, but he wraps his legs around my waist and bites at my bottom lip in between while panting. “Harder… Faster”. I slow and he gives me another dark glare but I bite him gently in kind while I pull him up so he straddles my waist. I start to thrust into him while lifting his hips to meet mine, searching for the spot I had found with my fingers. He mewls in appreciation and wraps his arms around my shoulders and starts impaling himself on my aching length.”My turn” He rasps into my ear breathlessly. Overwhelmed with the tightness, heat and especially his enthusiasm, I start thrusting harder and faster into him and suddenly he cries out my name in ecstasy and I know I hit my mark. 

He clenches tighter around me even tighter and I am unable to stop the waves of pleasure starting to build.”Fuck! Os!” But he is too far gone to be smug at this point. Wrapping one arm around his waist and the reaching between us to stroke his cock roughly, he moans and buries his face into my neck as his nails rake harshly down my back again. Suddenly clenching around me, he comes with my name spilling from his lips before biting down roughly on my shoulder and I respond in kind. Starting to pull out, he growls and thrusts toward me one last time and I groan, emptying deep within him as his come coats our chests. 

After catching my breath, I lay him down on the bed gently and grab a towel to clean the both of us the best I could but I hesitate to lay back down with him on the bed. He rolls his eyes and reaches forward and drags me to the bed, rolling his eyes before bringing me down for a soft but possessive kiss. “I think you’ve earned the right to join me in bed.” The words make me strangely happy and I smile back and respond in kind, laying down beside him. With a moment's hesitation, he curls up beside me as I pull the blanket over us and I am rewarded with an arm around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. I take notice of the scene, clothes strewn everywhere and Mr. Leonard’s body still tied up a few feet from the bed, I stroke his hair and mutter in his ear, “We’ll deal with this in the morning” and he nods into my chest as he makes gentle patterns with his nails across my chest as he slowly drifts off. Wrapping my own arm around him, I drift off to the thoughts of how I would deal with the body in the morning with his soft breaths lulling me to sleep.


End file.
